I Love My Little Angel
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: There's a confusing question Tyler won't be able to answer after his performance. -One-shot-


**I Love My Little Angel**

There was once a happy couple. Okay, not really happy. One of the two in the relationship was happy. The other suffered from depression. The boy's name was Tyler. He was usually seen smiling and laughing with his friends, his girlfriend, Jennifer, either laying her head on his shoulder, or her head down. He asked if she was okay, and he always got either: "No." or "Don't worry 'bout it." Tyler usually tried to comfort her, saying it would be alright and everything would get better, though she always ignored him.

Jennifer still loved Tyler greatly though, always hugging and kissing him. They were happy together. Tyler loved her, and never wanted anything to happen to her. Both were in jazz and concert band, so they always spent time together when they had a performance. He said they would spend the rest of their lives together one night when they had a jazz performance. Jennifer just smiled and nodded, agreeing with him, though she ignored his loving sentence. She knew he meant well and wanted the best for her, but in her mind, the world was out to get her, everything having an idea on how to get rid of her. She would even believe sometimes that Tyler was one of them, and was just playing with her mind. She believed that he didn't really love her.

It was now April 18th, a Thursday. Jennifer had just gotten out of jazz practice, and made her way outside. School started at 9:00, though jazz started at 7:50, being a 0 period you didn't get graded for. The cool air hit Jennifer's face as she left the music room, heading for her normal spot she went to. Dropping her backpack, she was greeted by her friends who got to school in the early morning. She greeted them with a normal fake smile, before sitting down. Of course, Tyler hadn't gotten to school yet. He soon showed up just when the bell rang, and made his way over to Jennifer, who greeted him with a hug. He happily accepted it, both kissing like they always did before they went to class in the morning. But, when Jennifer went to leave, Tyler hung on, still smiling at her. She smiled back, giving him one last kiss before he let go. Like always, she promised to see him at third period, and after third period, lunch. After lunch, they walked halfway to class together, then they would part, promising to see each other after school.

Tyler happily left his classroom, walking out to the normal spot where Jennifer and the others waited to be picked up by their parents. Of course, he saw his girlfriend sitting alone in the grass, her head down. After putting his backpack down, he took a seat by her, smiling once she gave him a hug. Before he could hug her back, she let go, never looking up once to face him.

"Uh... love you, too!" he spoke, the smile still on his face.

After that day, Jennifer didn't come back to school. It had been three weeks, and Tyler hadn't seen his sweetheart once. He tried texting her one day after school, but never got a reply. He figured either her phone was off, or she didn't feel like texting. He was worried a little. In two days, they had a performance. He just hoped she had

the song they were playing memorized.

It was now May 11th, a performance the Crystal band was having. Everyone was there, except one of the clarinets, and that was Jennifer. Tyler kept looking around, knowing the girl would never miss a performance. He soon found her, dressed in her usual black hoodie, black skinny jeans, black converse, and a cross necklace. She sat on a chair that was nearby, but hidden from everyone else. Her head was down, so he couldn't see her face, only her thick, long, dark brown hair.

"Jennifer?" Tyler spoke. She looked up, hazel-green eyes bloodshot as she gave him a sad smile, her skin more pale than it once was. "Why aren't you wearing your red shirt? Mrs. Dorthy is gonna kill you!"

"I'm not going to play today," she replied, looking at his red shirt the Crystal band wore. "I'm gonna watch you guys!"

"And your mom doesn't mind?" he asked. She only laughed at him.

"My mom doesn't even know I'm here." she told him.

"TYLER!" The two looked back at the group, seeing Mrs. Dorthy looking around for the absent trumpet player.

"Looks like you're in trouble, Ty," Jennifer said with a slight smile. "I'll see you at the end! Good luck!"

"Alright. Bye." The two kissed goodbye before Tyler left, making up a lie to keep Mrs. Dorthy from killing him. Jennifer just smiled, watching as the band started to play and walk off. Slowly getting up, she swiftly made her way to the end, where the band would cease their playing and go off to pack up their instruments.

When the performance was over, Tyler told his mother he was going to look for Jennifer. She asked where she was, but her son only shrugged, not knowing himself. Walking away from his mother, Tyler found his girlfriend standing in a corner, her head down like always.

"Hey!" he greeted with a smile. Jennifer just looked up, not returning his smile like she usually would. In a second, she wrapped her arms around his waist, burring her head into his chest. He just smiled, wrapping his arms around her as well. She looked at him, both sharing one last kiss. She took out a folded line paper from her pocket and put it in his hands. He looked down at it, confused.

"Read it when you get home." she told him, turning her heels, and leaving. He just watched her, but shrugged. He was sad she couldn't stay, but he hopefully he would see her Monday at school. Finding his mom and telling her he was ready to leave, the two went to the car, driving back home.

Tyler got home, changing back into his normal clothes and looking at the small letter. He slowly opened it, wondering what it contained. When he read the letter, his eyes filled with tears, not wanting to believe what he was seeing. His heart broke in two, though he didn't understand why he saw Jennifer at the performance.

"_Tyler,_

_I'll miss you so much, but it's time for me to go. Depression has finally sank in, and I no longer want to deal with it. I've decided to leave this world to escape sorrow. I'm sorry I'm doing this, but I can't do it anymore. I hate both myself and the world. I hate myself for leaving you and everyone else who loved and cared for me, and I hate the world for what it's done. I hope you can forgive me. Even through death, I'll always love you. You were truly different, and I'm sorry we couldn't spend longer together. I'm sorry out relationship only lasted for four months, but I couldn't take life anymore. Forgive me. _

_While reading this, please don't cry or be sad. I'm in a better place. And while I'm gone, everything will be alright. Please go on being the happy guy you are. Goodbye. I love you._

_Love always,_

_Jennifer_

_P.S. April 19th 2014 will be one year I've been gone. Just wanted you to know."_


End file.
